


No Contest

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds TV Guide's "Who of the following is the coolest TV star?" poll online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008

Jared literally fell off the chair laughing. Jensen was used to the random outbursts, but even so, it was unusual for Jared to actually fall over, so Jensen wandered over to look at the computer screen.

"Oh, _hell_ no."

That set Jared off again, started him actually rolling as he gasped out, "Oh, Jen, you're so, so... cool."

Jensen kicked Jared in the side, not gently, but not too hard. Just, sorta, making a point. "Shut up, you moron."

"You're destroying the competition. No one even comes close." Jared rubbed his side, nose wrinkled. "And ouch. That hurt."

"Hey. You stopped laughing, so, you know. Worked." Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared and then leaned in to look at the TV Guide poll again. He couldn't stop the smug smirk that curved his lips. "Of course I'm winning. Dude, look at the _competition_."

"Hey!" Jared sent Jensen a wounded look that Jen knew from vast Pada-experience was completely and totally fake. "I'm on there."

"Exactly." Jensen smiled beatifically at Jared. "Everyone loves you, Jay, but you? Are NOT cool. You're a friggin' dork."

Jared batted his eyes at Jensen, who snorted and held out a hand. Jared grabbed it and hoisted himself up and right into Jensen's chest. He smiled down at Jensen, shifting his grip so that his long fingers were curved around Jensen's thumb, his other hand resting lightly on Jensen's hip. "You love my inner dork."

Jensen laughed. "It's totally not an inner dork, Jay. It's out there for the world to see." He brought his hand up to cup Jared's face, smile softening into something tender, something only Jared ever saw. "You know I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I know." Jared leaned down, nuzzled his nose along Jensen's. Jensen snorted out another laugh and tilted his face back so he could brush his lips over Jared's. Jared repeated the light brush, then again, then slowly deepened the kiss, exploring Jensen's mouth as if it were the first time. Jensen completely lost track of time, lost himself in the feel of _love_ and _right_ and _home_ he only ever felt with Jared.

He whimpered slightly when Jared pulled back and Jared murmured wordlessly, slowly ending the caress in a series of small presses of his lips to Jen's. "Hold that thought, Jen," Jared whispered into his mouth. "I need to go vote."


End file.
